Harry Potter and the Son of Serpents
by deathking00
Summary: The son of Voldemort raised by Snape and the Order Joseph Marvolo Snape must find the truth of who he truly is and prove that he is good and not be ruled by his heritage but will he be accepted or shunned because of his blood or maybe find friendship in those who can see past the snakes of his past. Will the sins of the father befall onto the son. picture belong to PandaKriwilz
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all the characters belong to J. K Rowling.**

**I only own my two OC'S Joseph Marvolo Snape and Lady Josephine Knight of the Black Raven**

**This is my first story so be kind but helpful**

**Chapter Prologue **

Spinner's End a not so pleasant street in the town of Cokeworth it lined with deserted brick houses and broken streetlamps, near a dirty river and an abandoned mill. The dark night only enhanced the dreary look to this poverty-stricken section of England. But in the distance two figures stood side by side looking across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness. One of the figures was a man who clung to the child that lay in his arms and the second figure was woman they both eager to get to their destination but did not want to draw any unwanted attention.

"Severus, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this place does not look like good place to raise a child. And are you sure you can even raise him on your own?" The woman commented on the situation at hand.

"What would you have me do Andromeda?" Severus asked as they turned a corner "Besides you didn't have to come."

"I know I didn't have too but I did, and I did so to make sure you were making the right decision." Andromeda was truly concerned for the child's safety and Severus' mind set and as they continued down the street and the surroundings did not ease her concerns. "I'm sure the Order could help find a more suitable-."

Severus cut her off. "No, Andromeda he is my responsibility!" she could see his anger as he turned to her and spoke only mere inches away. "I swore I would look after him, that I would protect him no matter what... And unlike some people I don't break my promises."

Severus continued onward as Andromeda became stunned by his sudden outburst and suddenly understood what he really meant. She caught up to him and began to apologise. "Severus, I'm sorry I know how much you cared for Lily because unlike some I'm not blind to that fact."

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned again towards her waiting for her to continue. "But, you can't just raise him and hope the pain will go away… You have to think about what's best for him not for you." She tried to stand her ground but Severus didn't answer he just glared and she crumbled in seconds.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine I give up, you win, I'll stop badgering you but seriously are you sure about this."

Severus looked down at the child that nuzzled into his coat and truly thought about he was about to do and how much his life will change. "Yes Andromeda I'm sure."

She looked at his face for any sign of doubt and nodded knowing he will never change his mind even if he had doubt. He was about to walk on but was stopped by Andromeda grabbing his shoulder. "And hey you're not alone here we are all here for you and if you need any help don't be afraid to ask. I know raising a child could be quite a handful. Just look at Nymphadora she can be quite the trouble maker at times." She began to giggle imagining her daughter when she was younger.

After a short walk they finally reached Snape's home it just like every other building on this street was the same brick pattern and dull windows. Severus careful without disturbing the baby slipped out his wand and with a quick flick the door flung open. Severus entered but Andromeda did not. "Well I better be off don't want to late for…" She pulled out her pocket watch and glanced at the time and realised just how late it truly was. "Ahhh… breakfast well good mourning Severus and good mourning to you too little one." She began to coo at the baby as it stirred in his arms.

"Severus he is meant for great things I know it." She smiled down at the child.

"I hope you're wrong." Severus stated coldly.

She looked at him surprised but as it sunk in she understood his meaning and nodded. She was about to close the door but stopped just enough to peek her head threw "I was curious though this may sound strange or rude but no one told me his name what is it?"

Severus just simply stated. "His name is Joseph Marvolo Snape."

**Please review and tell me any mistakes I've made or you have any ideas please I would love input.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all the characters belong to J. K Rowling.**

**I only own my two OC'S Joseph Marvolo Snape and Lady Josephine Knight of the Black Raven**

**This is my first story so be brutal I want to know your opinion **

**This Chapter is the backstory of Joseph after Snape starts raising him**

**Chapter 1 **Joseph's POV

My dad always told me that no matter what happens that he will always be there for me I took that statement to heart and knew it was true. When I was small I got really sick and no one knew why my dad worked day and night to help me and I was gonna die, but he saved me every day since I had to take this red potion he gave me to keep me well or I would get sick again. I know I'm adopted, but a lot of people still say we look a lot alike I had his dark black hair and his pale complexion, but what was different were my eyes I had bright green eyes that flex to blue when I'm focused and red when I'm angry. During the first eight years of my life it was perfect I was happy we were happy and nothing could take that away. On my eighth birthday Dad didn't want to lie to me anymore so he told me the truth that Voldemort was my father. He thought I would hate him for lying to me for so long but I didn't I could never hate the man that protected me from such an evil one. Many times though I did ask him who my mother was but he never answered and I didn't mind maybe one day I'll find out the truth of who she is but on my own. After that day I decided I would prove to everyone that I could never become like my father I wanted to prove myself to my family and to me that I'm good so I trained.

I couldn't use magic or magical ingredients just yet so I improvised with other skills like instead of a wand duelling I took up fencing or sword fighting to learn balance, agility, and speed. Dad even place an enchanted mirror in the basement that was called The Mirror of Gemini which when spoken the word 'Imitador' the reflection in the mirror would come alive and become a sparring partner to whoever the reflection is of. As a substitute for potion making I took up cooking to learn measurements, patience, and to adapted and never just follow the words on a page to improvise and learn from ones mistakes.

I loved to cook because I got to show off to my friends and family in the Order and they thought what I made was delicious well during my first attempts at cooking some may argue they were quite lethal, but I didn't mind criticism it just meant for me to try hard. Even with my sword fighting in the beginning I could barely hold my own against one of the glass mimics but I never stopped and soon I was fighting two at once then three and winning. Dad was so proud of me he sometimes couldn't really put it into words.

When I turned nine the following summer Dad decided to go back to Hogwarts because the money was running short I understood but I wasn't truly happy with the decision. But when Dad left I wasn't alone though I had my friends and family in the Order to look after me.

When Nymphadora finish her seventh year at Hogwarts and was being trained to become an Auror by Alastor on her days off she spent it with me. Whenever we hung out we played games, pranked each other, and Tonks even introduced me to video games a muggle child's favourite pass time. In fact video games were the only thing that we did together that we were evenly matched tag or hide-n-seek Tonks lost every time, she was to clumsy to keep up.

When Aunt Dromeda took care of me we usually just read books, played chess, and she even introduced me to 8 track records and rock music she even taught him how to dance. I on occasion would show off my cooking or sword fighting skills. She always loved to watch me practice.

When Arthur Weasley and I spent time together we would go on what Arthur would call 'business trips' but I would call 'hanging out in London'. We hit music stores, comic book shops, cafés, the movie theaters, and malls again Arthur would call 'observing muggle life' I called 'having fun in the city'. After one afternoon of watching the latest James Bond movie Arthur couldn't help but think he was a real life version of the great 007. He argued he works for a secret organization that's job is to stop evil, right now he's spying on muggles and he doesn't look too bad in a suit. Then the conversation end up with Arthur saying in the most suave way possible. "My name is Weasley, Arthur Weasley." That just resulted with me on my back laughing uncontrollably, but Arthur didn't just stop there he went on with his cool walk and a quick draw of his wand pretending it was gun and all this while humming the theme song to 007. None of this helped me at all because I still couldn't contain myself.

When I was ten and winter rolled around the corner Remus decide to take me on a hunting trip into northern Britain. I was excited usually we didn't do things like this usually we stayed home and didn't do much else with Remus but this was different this was a real adventure.

Remus had a little cottage he kept to himself it was his little home away from home. When we got there we unpacked and set up in our rooms and had a small brunch before heading out. I was curious though I never hunted deer before I didn't know what to do I was in completely new territory here literally. Remus reassured me as we got ready and then he pulled out two guns a hunting rifle and a double barrel shotgun. I was surprised that we would be using guns but then again I couldn't think of anything else we would use on a hunting trip and I shrugged it off and just wondered which one I would use.

Remus saw I become anxious so he handed over the hunting rifle and began to explain how it works and how to properly use it but I was still confused and Remus just said. "Well the best way to learn is through experience."

We headed out treading through the white snow, hoping over fallen trees, and climbing up and down steep hills and as we went Remus tied red ribbons on passing trees to mark our way back. We didn't see much wild life and we were thinking about giving up and heading back to the cabin, maybe wait till tomorrow to try again early in the morning until we saw it. I spotted a large Stag in a small clearing down the hill we both ducked down behind a fallen tree and readied our weapons.

"Remember Joseph first chamber the weapon." I began to follow his orders pulling back the bolt loading the round as quietly as I could. "Good now aim, line up your shot you may only get one chance." I took a deep breath and peered over the tree aiming directly at the large animal. "Okay now stead your breath take as long as you need, but when you're ready release and squeeze the trigger." I held my breath the sight began to stead and clear *_SNAP* _a sound of twig snapping behind me alerted the Stag and our eyes met and in that instant.

_**BANG**_

The sound of the gun firing and the sounds of animals running in panic echoed through the forest. When I tried to get a sight on the Stag again I couldn't see it and in frustration I bolt to the clearing despite Remus's warnings against it. When I reached where the Stag was standing I stopped and was completely stunned as I looked down at the ground. As Remus approached from behind he thought he would have to comfort me about how we could try again tomorrow but froze when he saw what I was really staring at. The Stag lay bleeding and struggling to move in the snow Remus patted me on the back in congratulation and then approached the animal drawing his knife ready to end its pain.

"Wait can…can I do it." Remus cocked his brow and then flipped the knife around and I reached out and grasped the handle.

"Are you sure you want to do this I mean it's one thing to kill an animal from afar but it's another to do it with own hands up close." Remus tried to make me reconsider.

"I'm sure, I need to finish what I started." I said shyly while kneeling down next to the stag's head. I placed the blade to the back of its head, my hand trembling and I took a deep breath to stead my nerves then I whispered in its ear. "It'll be over soon." Like it understood what I said it stopped struggling and with one last deep breath I plunged the knife into the back of its head and it was over. I didn't move or say anything at all for minutes so Remus broke the silence.

"Are you…Are you okay." Remus tried to shack me out of my trance.

"Hmm…oh…Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I pulled the knife out and handed it back to Remus. Remus decided to lighten up the mood and pulled out a camera he had in his bag.

"Well I believe this moment deserves a picture." I began to smile again at his enthusiasm. Remus rested the camera on a rock in front of us and guided me to sit to the right of the stag while he sat at its left. We both smiled at the camera and unison said "Three… Two… One… Cheese." Then Remus flicked his wand then **flash**.

Remus went to retrieve the camera while I pulled out a tarp and began to tie up my kill. "Remus, what are we going to do now? With this I mean" I gestured to the dead animal.

"Well when we get back to the Cabin I'm gonna show you how to skin it and tan the leather and after all that you can cook us up some Venison stew or something." Remus said while pulling out the film from the vintage camera and when I heard cook my face lite up. Now all I could think of while tying up the stag was how I would cook the meat either make it into a stew or roast it on an open flame and my mind began to trail off. My train of thought was disturbed when I saw a couple of white figure moving through the trees I almost didn't see them with all the snow. "Remus something's out there." I tried to remain as quiet as possible.

Remus readied himself with his Shotgun drawn and when he saw what I was talking about he tried to hurry me up. "They're a couple of Wolf three or four we better move quick, do you have the Stag tied up yet?"

"Yeah I got it." I said while tightening the final knot. "Okay, What now?"

"Can you pull it or do you need my help?"

"I got it." I then put the rope over my shoulders and began to pull.

Remus picked up the rifle and strapped it to his back and we both proceeded through the woods following the red ribbon markers.

"Remus, why haven't they attacked us yet I mean I'm not complaining but do you know why?"

"Well me and the wolfs have an… understanding." I wondered what Remus meant be the cryptic statement but I didn't press it.

When we reach the safety of the cabin Remus eased the tension by finally showing the picture he took to me. I couldn't help but feel proud of himself in the picture Remus wore his fedora and wool jacket with me in my took and windbreaker posing over the Stag. "Remus, you said you're gonna show me how to skin and tan its leather right?" Remus nodded but let me continue. "So my question is what are we gonna use the leather for?"

Remus chuckled. "Well maybe we can get Andromeda to make it into a new jacket for you." He said while examining the clearly fitted coat.

"Good cause I am terrible at sewing." We both laughed as we got inside.

Weeks pasted everyday was a truly bounding experience we hunted I would cook our catch while Remus showed me how to skin and clean their furs. The days began to blur together we couldn't keep track what week let alone day it was and for Remus that could only lead to something bad.

I laid still in the guest room and I was so tired from today's outing I slept in my jeans and sweater but I couldn't complain for one I literally couldn't complain and two it kept me warm. The silent night didn't stay silent I began to hear muffled cries from Remus's room and I didn't want to take any chances so I went to investigate. When I approached Remus bedroom door I could tell something was wrong cause the muffled cries just got louder so I just burst in. What I saw truly terrified me Remus was tangled in his sheets as he began to transform into a beast his skin turn pale, his teeth became large fang as it ripped open his mouth, and claws grew out of his fingertips. Remus turned to me while tangled up and roared "RUN! RRRUUUNNN!" I didn't need to be told twice cause I bolt out of there.

I reached the front door grabbing and putting on my jacket and took but before I left I grabbed the rifle and shotgun and stuffed as much ammo as I could fit in my pockets then ran for it. I ran as fast as I could going further and further into the dark forest without even thinking on where I'm going then I hid behind a large oak tree to catch my breath. I slid down the tree until I collapsed on the ground. "Okay…Okay Joseph think... Come on you can do this." I shook myself off and rested the guns at my side and pulled out all the ammo I picked up. "Okay we got seven rifle bullets and… ah five shotgun shells. That's not gonna be enough but still better than nothing." I began to reload the rifle and shotgun as I look up at the dark sky and a white light began to pour through the trees the moon coming to view. "Ha It's a full moon tonight." In that second everything clicked. "Oh no it's a full moon that means… Remus is a werewolf." My train of thought ended when I began to hear a wolf howl echo through the trees.

I got up and flung the loaded shotgun over my shoulder and strapped it on to my back and gripped onto the rifle in my hands and continued to run. Minutes felt like hours running and I felt Remus catching up to me which made me even more terrified and my heart began to beat out of my chest. In a split second I stopped a mere couple of feet in front of a steep cliff with a three story drop. Hyperventilating I try to catch my breath then I turned to see Remus crouched on all fours next to a tree in the distance but close enough for me to see him clearly. Remus as a werewolf barely had any fur but lacked any human features I could see he looked like a true beast with his eyes reflecting in the moon light. I aimed the rifle right at him my hands trembling from fear and exhaustion. "Remus, if you're still in there… I'm sorry."

I fired but missed hitting the tree next to him Remus roared then charged at me. My hands still fumbling as I chambered the next round and fired and missed again and again and the fourth shot just grazed his shoulder while the fifth hit him square in the chest slowing him down. I tried to chamber another round but I was out so I tossed the rifle to the ground and reached for the shotgun. When I pulled back the hammer and tried to aim Remus tackled me to the ground causing the gun to fire into the air. Our faces inches apart with only the shotgun that Remus was biting down on that separated us. I had to think fast while with all my strength held the only thing that separated me from being a werewolf chew toy.

With what little strength I had left I swung the gun bashing its stock into Remus's face and with Remus taken back by the sudden impact I pushed the barrel of the gun into his chest and fired. Remus was blasted off me and rolled on his chest I got up to see if Remus was still alive, but in seconds Remus started to move. I panicked and popped open the shotgun and pulled out the two empty shells and tried to load two more but I kept dropping them when I reached for the ones still in my pocket. Finally two in but I still had trouble clicking the barrel in place I backed up as Remus began to stand again. Finally after three tries the gun was loaded I cocked back the hammer and aim at Remus not realising I was still backing up but just as I was about to fire my foot caught onto a tree root and I slipped.

I tumbled down the hill losing grip of the gun on the way down then landing in a soft pile of snow. I was out for a couple of seconds and when I looked up I saw Remus pacing back and forth on the top of the hill contemplating whether to jump down after me but decided instead to circle around. I was slightly relieved and got up and when I turn around all my hope was shattered the gun laid slit in half on a jagged rock. I couldn't stay there any longer knowing Remus is on my trail so I dash into the dark.

Every step I took I could feel my heart beating faster and faster then something felt wrong like something was consuming me. The pain grew and grew until I could barely move and my body slumped against a nearby tree and then a voice began to echo through my head. "Kill…Kill…KILLL…KILLLL!" my vision blurred until all I saw was black then nothing.

**Please review and tell me any mistakes I've made or you have any ideas please I would love input.**

**If anyone is interested I'm looking for beta readers if anyone wants to private message me.**


End file.
